This application relates to a vane for use as a static element in a gas turbine engine, wherein a platform is provided with a thickness that increases adjacent to a portion where an airfoil merges into the platform.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor delivering air into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. Static vanes are often positioned between adjacent turbine rotors and serve to redirect flow such that it is in a desired condition when it reaches a downstream turbine rotor.
One such location is a mid-turbine frame positioned between a higher pressure turbine rotor and a lower pressure turbine rotor. A mid-turbine frame typically includes vanes having a radially outer platform and a radially inner platform and an airfoil extending between the two platforms. The vanes are subject to a number of stresses, and designing the vanes to address those stresses is challenging.